


Lucky

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo can't believe his luck when Hot Guy At The Gym gives him the time of day.





	Lucky

Kuroo wonders how long he’ll get away with going to one particular gym all the way across town, only to leave when he doesn’t spot a certain someone inside. Of course, this person doesn’t have the decency to keep a consistent schedule, instead squeezing sporadic workouts wherever time permits.

And he definitely doesn’t realize how pretty he is, but Kuroo doesn’t suppose many people think that kind of thing about themselves.

On his fourth try in as many days, Kuroo finally spots the man in question, blithely jogging along on the treadmill with a steep incline and headphones blaring in his ears. He goes over and gives his mystery man a little wave.

The man smiles tightly and plucks out his ear buds. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I, uh —” Kuroo stammers as he realizes he had not given what to say once he has this beautiful stranger’s attention a single thought. “Name’s Kuroo. I just see you here a lot and thought I’d introduce myself.”

An expression Kuroo can’t quite discern passes over his stunning features before he powers down the treadmill and steps off. “Akaashi,” he offers, holding out a hand to shake.

Kuroo accepts it and offers his name as well, as well as a dopey smile now that he knows that Akaashi’s face is even nicer up close. “I, uh, sorry to bother you. You’re just hard not to notice?”

Akaashi raises a brow and scratches his head. “Huh?”

“You’re easy on the eyes, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo blurts, ready to launch himself into the nearest gravity well in space and far, far away from the place where he is certain to die of embarrassment. “Please ignore all the stupid things that seem to be coming out of my mouth. I seem to have lost my marbles on the way here.”

Covering his mouth with his fist, Akaashi’s shoulders begin to shake and Kuroo realizes that he’s being laughed at and doesn’t particularly care. “I don’t suppose I could give you my number.”

“Only if I give you mine,” Akaashi answers, and the last of Kuroo’s already waning articulation dies on the spot

“I, um, yeah.” He shoves his hand into his pocket and holds out his phone to Akaashi. “Here. This. Phone.”

Akaashi only chuckles again at Kuroo’s complete lack of verbal grace and keys in his phone number and then sending himself a text. “All done.” He drops the phone back into Kuroo’s sweats pocket and says, “While I really would love to chat. I am pressed for time. I’ll see you later, Kuroo-san.”

“Later,” Kuroo squeaks, and he can’t book it into the changing rooms fast enough to hide his shame from at least the twelve whole people in all of Tokyo who don’t know he’s a blithering idiot with a crush like a teenager.

More often than not, Kuroo finds himself coordinating gym days with Akaashi, partially to save himself trips and also because he can’t deny the appeal of what Mother Nature had endowed upon Akaashi.

One evening, a gym meeting cut short by some sort of electrical problem ends up spilling into the sushi place next door, and then one night turns into several and for no reason other than they want to. Soon Kuroo realizes that Akaashi’s wit is sharp enough to cut and he’s not afraid to use it.

Of course, Kuroo jumps at the chance to let Akaashi roast him, and they both have a painless laugh over it.

The night is still young on one of these little outings, and Kuroo strolls with along the sidewalk, walking nowhere in particular and in no great hurry. Kuroo simply enjoys the feel of their shoulders brushing together, and Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind, either.

But Kuroo almost trips over his own feet when Akaashi stops mid-stride, only to tug Kuroo into an alleyway. Hoping he hasn’t misjudged Akaashi Keiji: Super Criminal and landed himself into a bad situation, Kuroo bounces on the balls of his feet until Akaashi leans on the wall of the marketplace next to them.

“I’ve been thinking,” Akaashi starts, crossing his arms in front of him. "This whole thing we’ve got going on . . . it’s not going to work for me.”

Kuroo’s belly clenched tightly, and he felt slightly ill at the prospect of making someone he’s legitimately come to care about uncomfortable. “I see.” His shoulders slump.

Akaashi looks at him strangely, and thinks Akaashi is deciding whether Kuroo is an actual idiot or not. However, when he speaks, Kuroo is hard pressed to pay attention to anything else.

He reels when Akaashi grabs him by the strings of his hoodie and jerks Kuroo down to bridge the small gap in their heights. His voice is huskier than usual, and his eyelids heavy as he gazed at Kuroo. “I’d really like it if you finally kissed me, Kuroo-san.” When Kuroo’s jaw drops in shock, Akaashi reaches up and snaps it back closed. “I assume that’s what you’re interested in?”

Kuroo knows his words are no good, so he grips Akaashi’s wrists and pins them above his head and drags their mouths together for a lingering kiss. When Akaashi’s arms are released, they drop onto Kuroo’s shoulders, and something dangerously close to a smirk populates his expression.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for weeks, Kuroo-san. Try to keep up.”

More stunned than he’s been since he can remember, Kuroo jogs after Akaashi as he continues his trek for his apartment. They fall in stride side by side, and Kuroo doesn’t object when Akaashi slides a hand into the back pocket of his track bottoms and pinches his backside like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

How could Kuroo even _get_ this lucky?


End file.
